


all that's golden is never real

by hellodeer



Category: In the Flesh (TV)
Genre: Character Study, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-06
Updated: 2016-01-06
Packaged: 2018-05-12 05:57:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5654929
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hellodeer/pseuds/hellodeer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Simon's stare is too heavy for Kieren.</p>
            </blockquote>





	all that's golden is never real

“I think,” Simon says, licking his lips, his eyes bright in the dark, dark room. “I think I’d build castles in your name. I think I’d wage war for you.”

Kieren closes his eyes. Simon’s stare is too heavy, and Kieren feels numb beneath it, much like he felt in the state between zombie and person, before the meds started to kick in.

His tongue tastes like acid, like bile, just as Simon says, as he’s said many times before, “You’re going to save us, Kieren. You’re going to lead us all.”

Kieren is a shining star, the real thing, an undead Messiah. The Prophet pales in comparison, a memory to shrug at and dismiss with a hand gesture, now that Simon has the First Risen in his arms.

Kieren is conscious of all that, and Simon’s words wrap around his neck like hands, over his nose and mouth and he can’t breathe.

He opens his eyes. He and Simon stare at each other, the air electric and thick between them.

“Go to sleep, Simon,” Kieren whispers, too worn down to raise his voice, to argue, to repeat what he has said over and over again, that he does not want to be anybody’s savior except his own. “It’s been a long day.”

Every day is a long day, especially now after Amy’s death, and Simon–

(Simon needed somebody to follow, something to love, so he made Kieren his religion and his muse, put him on an altar and prayed to him in the form of touches and kisses, words whispered in the shell of his ear)

Simon lets out a great sigh, says “Okay,” and rolls off of Kieren. He glues his chest to Kieren’s back, kisses his neck.

Kieren closes his eyes but he does not sleep.


End file.
